


I'll Be Your Light

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles drops down next to Boyd, inhaling deeply to let out a long suffering sigh as a prelude to his ramble, but the sigh gets stuck in his throat when he sees Boyd’s face and his chest clenches painfully in worry. Boyd isn’t big on the whole words thing, but Stiles has been getting a lot better at reading Boyd’s facial expressions and body language since they got together, and something is very wrong.</i>
</p><p>For Boyd Rarepair Week: Canon Divergent</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Light

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Title taken from _Home_ \- One Direction.

Stiles gets home from school to find his boyfriend sitting on his couch. This in itself isn’t so strange. The wolves tend to find a way into his home, especially when Stiles isn’t there, and his dad has given up on kicking them out—Stiles thinks it’s the puppy faces. He’s glad Boyd is here, though. He’s had a rough day of Coach yelling at him, getting his phone confiscated, his Jeep almost breaking down again, and nothing having happened in Beacon Hills for almost two months is making him nervous. He should be happy about people not dying and not almost dying himself, but in this town that probably means a storm is coming.

So Stiles drops down next to Boyd, inhaling deeply to let out a long suffering sigh as a prelude to his ramble, but the sigh gets stuck in his throat when he sees Boyd’s face and his chest clenches painfully in worry. Boyd isn’t big on the whole words thing, but Stiles has been getting a lot better at reading Boyd’s facial expressions and body language since they got together, and something is _very_ wrong. Stiles does a quick check to make sure that there are no injuries, but there’s no blood, ripped clothes or skin in sight.

‘Hey, uhm, I— Wha—‘ Stiles racks his brain for something to say, coming up empty. He reaches out a hand to wipe away one of the silent tears running down Boyd’s cheek, then quickly pulls his hand back. He’s not very good at the comforting thing. That’s more Scott’s department. ‘I’ll be right back. Okay?’

Boyd gives the barest nod to let Stiles know that he heard him, and Stiles races out of the room, digging his phone out of his pocket on the way.

‘I need your help,’ he says the moment Scott picks up.

‘ _What is it? Did something happen?_ ’ Scott says, immediately on high-alert.

‘It’s Boyd. He’s here. He’s upset about something. I’m not sure what to do.’

‘ _Comfort him_ ,’ Scott says.

‘How?!’

‘ _I don’t know. Everybody needs something different. You were great at it when my dad left._ ’

‘You’re my bro, and we were eleven. When you’re eleven everything is made better by movies and popcorn and sneakily staying up late.’

 _‘I’m your bro, and Boyd is your boyfriend_ ,’ Scott says like that there should be some connection.

‘I’m aware of that. What if I mess up? Oh my god, what if I make it _worse_?’

‘ _Just being there for him is going to help. And follow your instincts. They’re pretty good. Most of the time_.’

‘Right. Okay. Thanks.’

‘ _And if you need help call Derek. Having his Alpha around might help, too._ ’

Stiles hangs up and goes back to the living room. He sits back down next to Boyd, who is sitting slumped in on himself, like a little pile of sadness. Stiles just… He just wants to wrap him in a blanket and hug the sadness out of him. Scott did say to follow his instincts, so that’s what he’s going to do, Stiles decides.

He slides closer, until he’s plastered to Boyd’s side, then tentatively puts an arm around Boyd’s shoulder. He looks for any sign that what he’s doing is wrong, but Boyd hasn’t moved a muscle, so Stiles tries to pull him closer. Boyd resists for a moment and Stiles freezes, getting ready to pull his arm away. Then, without any preamble Boyd sags into him, putting all his weight on Stiles and nearly toppling him off the couch.

‘I think it would be a good idea if we lay down,’ Stiles suggests, his voice soft.

It takes a bit of manoeuvring, Boyd’s a big guy, but eventually they manage to lie comfortably on the couch together—Boyd half on top of Stiles with his face in Stiles’ neck and Stiles with his arms wrapped around Boyd. As a final touch, Stiles pulls the plaid off the back of the couch and drapes it over them.

Again, Stiles isn’t sure what to do. Should he talk? Or would Boyd prefer silence? Boyd doesn’t talk much himself, but he’s never objected to Stiles’ babbling either. So, hesitantly, Stiles starts to tell him about how he’s been thinking of trying a new shampoo, because he doesn’t really like the smell of his old one anymore, but that he didn’t want to pick something that would be too strong for Boyd’s wolfy nose. He might look into the “natural” shampoos, one with less chemicals. According to Lydia those are better for his hair anyway. Then he moves on to all the properties of plants that he’s learned from this book Deaton gave him. He talks until his throat feels scratchy and his voice is starting to go a little hoarse. One of his hands has moved from Boyd’s waist to Boyd’s head, and his fingers are now lightly scratching over Boyd’s scalp.

The entire time, Boyd doesn’t say a word, simply lays with his face in Stiles neck, breath puffing against Stiles’ skin. The tears stop after a while, and Stiles’ chest unclenches a little in relief. Boyd still isn’t moving much, just his fingers, drawing patterns on Stiles’ chest that Stiles can barely feel through his shirt.

Stiles doesn’t realize how much time has passed until he hears the key in the front door. His dad. Boyd tries to get up, but Stiles squeezes his arms around him a little tighter and Boyd lies back down, melting into him again.

His dad walks into the living room a couple minutes later. He looks concerned for a moment when he sees them lying there, then seems mildly impressed that they managed to fit themselves on the couch.

‘I’ll order pizza,’ is all he says.

‘Thanks, dad,’ Stiles responds. Sometimes his dad really is the best, which is why he doesn’t argue when he hears him order extra cheese.

They don’t sit up until the food arrives, but Stiles doesn’t let go of Boyd entirely. He stays plastered to his side and hooks their ankles. His dad sits with them, doesn’t ask any questions, but simply turns on the TV. None of them are actually watching what’s happening on the screen, but the noise is a welcome distraction from the silence.

After dinner his dad goes up to his study to finish some paperwork, stopping in the doorway of the living room, he looks at the boys on his couch.

‘Boyd,’ he says and both Boyd and Stiles turn to him. ‘If you want, you can stay here tonight.’

Stiles’ jaw drops. It had been the only rule his dad had absolutely insisted on. _No sleepovers_.

‘The bedroom door stays open,’ the man adds pointedly.

Boyd nods gratefully. Stiles simply keeps staring after his dad until he’s out of sight.

‘You ready to talk about it?’ Stiles asks after another couple minutes of simply sitting there. He can see that Boyd is still sad, but it no longer seems to be paralyzing him. His face looks a little more relaxed and his eyes are focused.

‘I was thinking about Erica. And Alicia,’ Boyd says softly. He doesn’t say anything else, doesn’t have to. Stiles is very familiar with the effects of guilt and grief.

Stiles folds his hands over Boyd’s. Boyd sags into him again, but it’s not like earlier that afternoon, when he seemed to be weighed down by the world and needed Stiles to help him carry it.

‘You need me to distract you?’ Stiles asks. Boyd raises his eyebrows at that, a teasing glint in his eyes making Stiles blush. ‘That’s not— I could call Derek? Or do you need something else?’

‘I think I need a little normal right now.’

‘ _Normal_ normal, or _us_ normal?’ Because those are two very different things.

‘ _Normal_ normal,’ Boyd says. ‘We have homework to do.’

Stiles groans. ‘You realize that playing video games is normal too, right? Or watching a movie, or making out?’

Boyd huffs and rolls his eyes, but the beginning of a smile tugs at his lips and Stiles can’t contain his own grin at the sight of it.

They grab their schoolbags and trudge up the stairs to Stiles’ room, hands still linked.

‘You really are welcome to stay here if you want to,’ Stiles repeats his dad’s offer. He drops down in his desk chair and starts pulling his books out of his bag.

‘I’ll think about,’ Boyd says, planting a kiss on his cheek. ‘First Chemistry.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
